Anxiety
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Done for a Challenge.  God, this was going to be so hard. What would he do? What would he say when she told him? Maybe she could put it off for a few more days. No, that wouldn't work. It was almost so obvious now that he'd notice himself soon. R&R Plz


This is the second to last fic I'm going for the challenge over at Deviantart. R&R Please.

I do not own Inuyasha, I just use him doe my own amusement :3

God, this was going to be so hard. What would he do? What would he say when she told him? Maybe she could put it off for a few more days. No, that wouldn't work. It was almost so obvious now that he'd notice himself soon, and be pissed she didn't tell him.

_Calm down Kagome, you can do this. You've faced more man eating youkai then you have hair, you faced Naraku and had to wait three whole years before being able to come back to him. So this is NOTHING! You can sooo do this!_

Damn right she could! She was strong! She was brave! She was woman!

"Ay, Kagome, What's for dinner?"

...

...

_...Shit..._

"Um, chicken, koi." As Inuyasha entered their hut, she could see the blush appear on his face.

"You and your damn nick names." Kagome giggled and went back to cooking dinner for the two of them.

The two of them. Sometimes it was such a strange thought. She still couldn't believe they were husband and wife. She spent a year of her life falling in love with him, and yearning for his love in return. She spent three years going through the motions of life on the other side of the well, pretending that everything was fine, when in reality, she spent more nights crying then sleeping. And finally, she spent the last year of her life happily married to the man she had loved for so long. She missed her family in the future, dearly, but she knew that they were happy and safe, and that was enough for her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Enough dwelling on the past, she had to concentrate on the here and now, and how she was going to tell him. Maybe she should butter him up first? Lay the complements on thick, then go for it... No, he'd know something was up. Maybe she should ask him how he would feel about it in a hypothetical question first? Kinda stick her feelers out there and gage his reaction... No, he's never been good with hypotheticals. He'd just panic and not listen to a word she said. Maybe she should just come right out with it? Just looks him straight in the eyes and say it! Yeah, that's what she'd do. Why should she be afraid of what he said? It's not like she could change it even if she wanted to, which she didn't. She wanted this and she was just going to tell him straight up what was happening! She was woman! Hear her rawer!

"That's right!" She threw her fist up in the air for an epic air pump, never noticing the golden eyes watching her with amusement in the background.

"What's right, wonder woman?" The oh-God-I-did-that-out-loud look on her face was enough to send him into a laughing fit.

_Damn, not how I wanted to start that out._

"Uh, I'll tell you later, let's just eat dinner okay?"

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, crazy lady."

Once dinner was over and the dishes here washed and put away, Kagome asked Inuyasha if they could walk down my the river. It was such a beautiful night with the full moon out, she didn't want to miss it. As they walked down the length of the river, Kagome still pondered in her head how she would tell him. she knew she had to, but every time she thought about it, it caused butterflies in her stomach. She was startled when his hand reached out and grabbed hers, stopping her in her tracks and turning her to face him. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. He always looked beautiful to her, but the way the moon made his silver hair glisten and his golden eyes shine, it always made her heart skip a beat.

"Kagome?" He asked softly. "What's been going on with you lately? You've been acting real strange for the last few days, Then of course there the fist pumping, Though that was funny." He started laughing again just at the memory. Kagome laughed with him. It was so good to see him smile. And in the moment, she knew she had nothing to worry about. She loved him, and he loved her, so this would all worked out in the end. She wrapped her arms around his wast and rested her head on his chest as his arms encircled her. He laid his head on top of hers and just waited until she was ready.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean to make you worry, I do have something to tell you. I guess I was just anxious is all." She pulled her head back to look at him.

"You know you never have to be afraid to tell me anything right? Whatever it is, we'll get though it together." She smiled.

"Inuyasha...I'm pregnant."

...

...

"Inuyasha?" His face was frozen is a state of shock. His eyes were big and round and his mouth hung open like a fly trap. "Inuyasha, you just said we'd get though it together, so whip that dumb look off your face. I don't want our baby to see it's daddy looking like a buffoon."

"What'da mean looking like a-... Wait, our baby? Daddy? I'm... I'm going to be a father?"

"...No it's Jaken's, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Damn it Kagome!"

"Well what kind of stupid question is that? Of course you're going to be a father!" She placed her hands on her hips in a defiant stance. "I've been thinking about how to tell you for the last couple of days, since Kaede told me. I wanted to wait a little longer, but she said that youkai baby's don't take as long to form as human baby's, so this baby is going to be here sooner then you think, so you better get used to the idea buddy." She said poking him in the chest for good measure. He looked thoughtful for a moment before a small smile made it's way to his lips.

"Wow. I'm gonna be a dad. That's... Wow." He looked out over the river, his smile getting bigger as he let the idea sink in.

"I know. I'm gonna be a mom. Isn't that the strangest thing?" She watched the reflection of the moon on the water for a moment before two strong arms scooped her up bridal style and held her close to his chest.

"Thank you, Kagome." She hugged his neck.

"For what Inuyasha?"

"For everything. For putting up with me when I was such a bastard to you. For coming back to me after all those years. And for this. I never thought I would get the chance to be a father. And you've giving it to me. Thank you."

"Oh Inuyasha, you know you don't have to thank me. I love you. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you, Kagome." He bent his head down and captured her lips with his own.

She knew then that there was no reason for her to be anxious at all. No matter what happened in their lives, Inuyasha would always be there for her, and she would alway be there for him.

Inuyasha is probably a little OOC in this, but I figured after waiting for her for three years, then being married for another year, I figure that it would have soften him up a little bit. Even if it is just towards her. =)


End file.
